The Banished Crusaders
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, After Season 8) After the events of School Raze, Twilight and the Mane Six actually blames the Crusaders for aiding the Villain 'Cozy Glow', and secretly banishes the Crusaders from their world. Where they end up is anyone's guess, but here's my Example.


**(Disclaimer: I do not hate the Cutie Mark Crusaders or the Mane Six. I am a brony and I don't hate them. This is just my concept after the Season 8 Finale, where they will end up is anyone's decision. As for the other elements of where they'll end up, it takes place in a fantasy world where there's Dungeon Crawling, and two Dungeon Crawl Guilds, one of light and other of dark. Both guilds are at war while hunting around in the dungeons. But without further ado, enjoy what I am typing in 1000 words.)**

 **To Draph91: That would be a good idea for other writers, but except for me due to my 1000 word limit challenge.**

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

Eyes flutter open from an orange filly with purple mane. Scootaloo finds a yellow face in front of her.

"Apple Bloom? Is that you?"

"Quiet down, girls..." She turns to the white unicorn filly.

"Sweetie Belle! You're alright!" They leap and glomp onto the White Unicorn filly.

"But... Where are we?" asked Scootaloo,

They examined their surroundings a bit. They seem to be inside a common hut with three sleeping bags. There is a smal round Table, storage chest to the right side, and weapon stand. No injury on themselves.

"Did we got banished? I thought this is just a Dream." Apple Bloom asked,

"So did I." Sweetie Belle said, "I can't believe our sisters lashed out on us."

"Even Rainbow." Scootaloo turned a bit anger, "It wasn't our fault Cozy Glow turned out to be evil! So much for friendship."

"Yet the Girls decides to blame us for helping her take over the school." Sweetie Belle added, and then a Flashback to the Principal Office. "

* * *

 _"Do you know why you are here, Girls." asked Twilight Sparkle, principal of the Friendship High, Mane Six's school. Speaking of, the Mane Six is here, glaring down at the Crusaders. It seems like they're in trouble, but what did they do to made them now hostile to the Cutie Mark Crusaders._

 _"Because we stop Cozy Glow." Apple Bloom said, "Why the angry look?"_

 _"Because you helped her in the first place." Twilight said, giving a hoof point of accusation. The rest of the Mane Six agrees._

 _"What?!" Apple Bloom shouted in a shock, "But-"_

 _"Don't act so Innocent, Bloom" said Applejack,_

 _"We didn't know she was Evil in the first place!" pleaded Sweetie Belle,_

 _"Excuses, Excuses." added Rarity, and the Crusaders tried to survie an argument against the accusations._

 _"Settle Down girls," said Twilight, "Now, Setting up a Prank to make her fail is a minor offense, but the important matter you three helping her in the past. What you have doned has caused endangerment to my school. That's the fatal offense. That is the last straw, and you leave us no choice." The spell circle surrounds the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Apple Bloom! Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle! I Principal and Princess Twilight Sparkle, hereby banish you from our World of Equestria!"_

 _"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Scootaloo shouted,_

 _"Like hay she can't." Applejack said, "And Apple Bloom, Yer no longer mah sister."_

 _"Same to you Sweetie Belle!" declared by Rarity,_

 _"And Scootaloo's no longer my #1 Fan.", Rainbow is last to add,_

 _"In addition," announced Twilight, "Your cutie marks will be erased," Their cutie marks are no more. They are now Blank Flanks again." and your names will be forgotten in Equestria." And thus, the Crusaders are sucked into the Wormhole. And the magic circle closes._

 _"My friends. We have achieved Justice." Twilight smiled, and the rest of the Mane Six cheered._

* * *

"It is settled then," Apple Bloom raised her hoof for declaration, "We no longer want anything with Twilight and the girls in our world."

"That's right! If they're going to treat us as Enemies, then we'll be their enemies!" Scootaloo said,

"Hear! Hear!" joined Sweetie Belle,

"Ahh, sounds like they're awake." a voice from no Crusaders, but someone else outside. The crusaders wonders who was that, and they turn to the Hut Door. A bipedal furless person comes in, he has red clothing. The Crusaders remember, that Ponies in Equestria don't usually wear clothes.

"Is that a live human?!" shouted Sweetie Belle in a Question, "I thought they're just fictional!"

"Well you're looking at it." he said, "I'm just a Teenaged Human you're looking at."

"Where are we?" Scootaloo asked, "And how did we ended up here?"

"You're on planet Earth." he answered, "Another Earth to be exact. I'm Dirk, Rookie Spellgunner for the Dark Dungeon Crawl Guild, and you're lucky to be alive if it weren't for those dastardly vermins."

"Dastardly vermins?" the Crusaders say,

"Hobgoblins." Dirk reveal, "They are small than an average adult human, but not so pushover."

"And Spellgunner?" asked Sweetie Belle,

"My own Profession in Dungeon Exploring." Dirk said, showing himself off by wielding his flintlock and shows green magical aura surrounding his gun. "I can make my bullets do neat things, like shooting fire bullets, or energy bolts."

"Dirk! Dirk Wise!" another voice that is feminine. It is a Saurian-like person in a Witchy outfit. "We need to postpone the introductions later. We must escape the dungeons."

"Oh. Right." Dirk nodded and turned to them, "You'll need to come with us. Dungeons are not safe."

"We can fight!" Scootaloo jumped with her bold words,

"Not without weapons, Young lady." said the Witch, "But first, I'll need to change your forms.." she raises her staff.

"Polymorph? Are you sure, Razor?" Dirk asked,

"I told you that I'm confident. I can control my Polymorph Spell." assured by Razor. With a magical beam zap, the Crusaders enter the Transformation, from the four-legged hoof pony to the bipedal saurians, but the colors are kept. "Plus I can make it Permanent."

"Whoa! We're some kind of Dragons now." The crusaders admired the new changes. Now covered in scales, their tails now also scaled, but their mane is kept onto the head. Apple Bloom however is slightly buffed up for a Saurian.

"Saurians actually." Dirk corrected, "They have no wings and can't breathe fire, but they slither smart." he points his finger to the chest and weapon stand. "There's the equipment there. You'll might need those to survive in dungeons."

"Make it fast girls." Razor said,

"Okay!" said Apple Bloom, now in her armor with and carrying a two-handed dual-side Axe. "Let's see Applejack tries me now."

Sweetie Belle is now in her Robe with a Mace. She also carries a Tome. "I like to heal."

"Sweetness!" Scootaloo in leathery armor, using a crossbow. "Now we can kick some flank."

"Alright girls, let's go." Dirk thus takes the lead, as they all together leave the hut.

 **(1K Challenge Finished. Time: 1 Hour and 22 Minutes)**


End file.
